El nuevo oficial de policia
by XxLoneWolfYTxX
Summary: Sigue la historia de Angel Lobardo un nuevo oficial de policía que 1 año después del caso de los aulladores se le ordena seguir un caso junto a Judy Hopps y a Nick Wilde que los llevara a un peligro extremo consejos y reviews se agradecen
1. El nuevo oficial

-Ultimo día en la academia-dijo el lobo levantándose de su cama-al fin serás un oficial de policía, lo que tanto esperaste-

Ese día era su graduación de la academia en la que el se había esforzado por mucho tiempo pero algo llamo su atención los estaban llamando uno a uno para… algo ¿pero que? _Tendré que esperar mi turno_ pensó. Pasaron las horas hasta que uno de sus compañeros un leopardo le dijo-Tu turno amigo-el lobo lo miro y pregunto-¿Para que exactamente?-a lo que el leopardo respondió-Ya te explicaran-El lobo se levanto de su cama y camino hasta la sala de conferencias donde lo esperaba la instructora

-¿Ángel Lobardo?-le pregunto la instructora

-Si señora-Respondió con seguridad

-Has sido seleccionado por ser de los mejores cadetes para entrar a un programa que inicio el alcalde-dijo la instructora

-¿De que trata?-pregunto con algo de inseguridad en su voz

-Debido a que las calles de zootopia se han hecho mas peligrosas el alcalde quiere que algunos oficiales usen…armas letales-Respondió la instructora-¿Quieres entrar a esto? Entiendo si no…-fue interrumpida por el lobo que dijo lo siguiente

-Lo que sea por proteger a los inocentes-Dijo con mas seguridad que antes

-Excelente, necesitamos que hagas pruebas de tiro para nosotros saber como te acostumbras a estas armas ya que como sabrás no son lo mismo-

-Soy consciente de ello señora ahora a las pruebas-

Después de varias pruebas con armas variadas que el alcalde autorizo su uso para el ZPD la instructora le dijo

-Increíble!, calificación perfecta en todas las pruebas notamos que te acostumbraste mejor a tan solo llevar armas pequeñas ¿puedes probar con una a cada mano?-Eso le sonó a reto a Ángel animándolo mas todavía

-Lo hare aun mejor-Dijo con una sonrisa de confianza en la cara

Después de recibir sus armas escucho la cuenta atrás _3,2,1…_ ¡BAM!¡BAM!¡BAM! le dio a todos los objetivos en menos de 3 segundos sin fallar una bala cosa que dejo boquiabierta a la instructora

-Bien hecho!, quédatelas ahora son tuyas para usarlas en servicio pero recuerda siempre es mejor usar métodos no letales y sabiendo que acabaste con ese rinoceronte en cuestión de segundos no será ningún problema para ti, estoy muy orgullosa de ti Ángel se que serás de los mejores oficiales-

-Muchas gracias instructora, ahora la graduación ¿en cuanto tiempo es?

-En una hora-

-Ok me arreglare para ello, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad-Dijo mientras dejaba el cuarto de practicas hacia su casillero para buscar algo de ropa y arreglarse

 _El día después de la graduación…_

 _¿Precinto 1 eh? Bien hora de trabajar_ Pensó el lobo al cerrar la puerta de su casa y de ahí se dirigió a su moto para dirigirse al precinto 1 para iniciar su jornada como nuevo oficial de policía

Cuando llego fue recibido por un chita que lo vio con emoción de conocerlo

-Hola Ángel Lobardo soy un nuevo recluta por aquí-

-Benjamín Garraza un gusto-Le dijo acercándole la mano a lo que siguió un apretón de manos entre los 2

-Supongo que es mi hora de trabajar ¿sabes por donde…?

-Justo por allá- dijo señalándole por donde tenia que ir recordando el momento en que conoció a Judy Hopps una de sus mejores amigas

-Muchas gracias-Dijo en camino a su destino-Por cierto tienes una dona en el cuello-Dijo a la distancia

-¿Qué?-dijo mientras buscaba por su cuello-Oh ahí estas donita chiquita!-Dijo antes de comerla toda de un mordisco

Al entrar al cuarto vio a muchos animales demostrando su fuerza ante los otros de varias maneras pero a el no le importo, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lugar que vio libre por ahí, donde se sentó junto a un zorro cosa que esta vez le llamo la atención _¿Nick Wilde? Supongo… entonces a su lado estará…_ echo un vistazo para ver quien estaba junto a el para descubrir a la persona que el esperaba _Judy Hopps efectivamente._ Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el Jefe Bogo entro con varias carpetas en la mano y poniéndolas en su escritorio inicio a dar ordenes de patrulla y demás que el lobo ignoro por completo excepto el ultimo de ellos

-Hopps, Wilde ustedes seguirán el caso de un criminal y terrorista que puede ser un peligro para toda la ciudad por favor tengan mucho cuidado y delicadeza con esto para apoyarlos enviare a el mejor recluta que he visto, es el oficial Lobardo y esta junto a ti Wilde-En ese mismo momento los tres miraron a el lobo a lo que el simplemente dijo

-Hola-

-El será su refuerzo en este caso llámenlo por radio para pedirle ayuda o llévenlo con ustedes como quieran, estará disponible todo el tiempo debido a que acaba de llegar y aun necesita instalarse por aquí así que no le daré trabajo en algún tiempo ¡a trabajar!-

Los tres animales salieron de ahí y Judy con ganas de conocer al nuevo empezó a hablar con el o mas bien a hacerle peguntas

-Así que eres nuevo no creo que seas de por aquí ¿o si?

-De hecho no, vine del extranjero con mi padre cuando era solo un cachorro aunque jamás me comento de donde veníamos o porque-

-Oye… escuche sobre un programa que el alcalde impuso desde ahora pero yo no quise hacer eso ya que me parece muy violento, ¿de casualidad tu…?- paro cuando vio al lobo señalarle una de sus armas que llevaba consigo-Ya veo-Continuo

-Bueno que tengas una feliz estancia por aquí con nosotros, te llamaremos si necesitamos tu ayuda y… ¿¡Que es eso!?- grito cuando escucho un gran desastre viniendo fuera del precinto...


	2. Este tipo esta loco!

Los 3 animales corrieron hacia la entrada principal, cuando llegaron escucharon disparos y hallaron a el Jefe Bogo contra la pared sin saber que hacer, estaba en shock

-Jefe ¿Cuántos son? Yo me encargo

-Son 6 al menos eso alcanzo a ver

-Espera blanquito ¿Qué piensas hacer? Es un suicidio salir ahí-Le dijo Nick preocupado

-No te preocupes atardecer volveré sano y salvo-Nick rio un poco con la broma

Angel tomo sus 2 armas y en un ataque de adrenalina salió corriendo por las puertas disparando contra los atacantes, solo recibió un tiro en el chaleco que lo protegía debajo de su uniforme _nada grave_ pensó cuando paro a tomar aliento después de acabar con los 6 atacantes pero su pequeño descanso no duro mucho pues al parecer, había un séptimo atacante

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? ¿Otro héroe de zootopia?

Le dijo un coyote que formaba parte de esos criminales mientras le apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza, Angel espero el momento perfecto para golpearlo y quitarle el arma para después esposarlo e interrogarlo, pero, antes de poderse mover tan solo un poco Judy salio con un taser en la mano y en cuanto lo tuvo en la mira lo electrocuto, dejándolo inconsciente

-Gracias-le dijo algo alterado por el momento

-De nada amigo, ahora ¿Qué hacemos con el?

-Interrogarlo, quizás este relacionado con nuestro caso, tengo que hablar con Bogo ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Le dijo a Judy ya mas calmado

-No gracias le pediré ayuda a Nick has lo que tengas que hacer

-Ok conejita

El lobo regreso al precinto donde encontró a todos los oficiales viéndolo impresionado quizás porque sabían que era nuevo y no esperaban acción tan increíble de su parte

-¿Estas loco?-Le dijo Bogo-De cualquier manera creo que has salvado varias vidas hoy

-Supongo, agradezca a la oficial Hopps que sigo vivo, ahora mismo trasladaremos a el único sobreviviente a una sala de interrogatorio ¿Le parece?

-Me parece bien, quizás se relacione con su caso

-Eso espero, por cierto, yo llamaría un equipo medico por lo de afuera, ya sabe

-Lo hare gracias por recordar

Sin nada mas que decir el lobo se dirigió a la sala del interrogatorio para interrogar al coyote que Judy aturdió con su taser, cuando llego a su destino encontró a Judy frustrada fuera de la sala

-No piensa hablar

-En ese caso… ¿Sabes a que otra cosa puedo recurrir estando en el programa?

-Si, lo se, a la violencia-dijo en desagrado

-Lo siento Judy pero si no habla tendré que hacerlo

-Lo entiendo-Respondió comprensiva

Angel abrió la puerta y encontró al coyote ahí quien lo miro fijamente, el lobo simplemente se sentó frente a el y estaba por hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpido

-No te diré nada!

-Créeme mas te vale que si… a no ser que quieras pasar un mal rato-Dijo con un tono muy oscuro

-Olvídate no me harás hablar

-Muy bien tu lo pediste

Angel delicadamente se levanto, puso la silla en su lugar y se acerco lentamente al coyote hasta tenerlo a su lado y en un movimiento muy rápido lo tomo de su ropa y lo puso contra la pared haciendo que se diera un fuerte golpe

-Para quien trabajas!

Sin respuesta. El lobo decidió arrojarlo al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez repitiendo la pregunta hasta que el coyote se rindió

-Basta!, por favor!, hablare!-entonces Angel paro de golpearlo se levanto y espero con atención la información que esperaba

-Maldito loco… trabajo para un tal Rogers solo se eso de el, el me paga, yo hago el trabajo y listo

-Muchas gracias, quizás reduzcan tu condena, o no, no me importa-Le dijo mientras salía de ahí

Afuera lo esperaban sus 2 compañeros del caso quienes habían visto todo

-¿¡Estas loco!?, podrías ir a prisión por eso-Le dijo Judy con desagrado al lobo

-Tendrías suerte si no-Añadió Nick

-No se preocupen he salido de peores, entonces Rogers… ¿El nombre concuerda con nuestra información?

-Si, Rogers Peterson un canguro, terrorista y posibles relaciones con la mafia-

En ese momento Bogo se acerco a los 3 junto al alcalde que había asistido personalmente debido a la seriedad del problema

-¿Oficial Lobardo? ¿Le importa hablar conmigo en privado?-Pregunto el alcalde

-No hay problema alcalde

Angel se despidió de sus amigos y siguió al alcalde por el precinto

-Así que… ¿7 atacantes dispararon contra el precinto?

-Si señor

-¿Ya sabes algo sobre esto?

-Ya interrogue al único sobreviviente de ellos trabajan para un tal Rogers Peterson, un terrorista

-Supongo que ya sabes que hacer ¿verdad?

-Claro

-Bien, espero que tengas suerte en ese caso cuentas con mi apoyo enviaremos un equipo del ZSD a cada uno de los precintos incluyendo este a proteger los lugares, no podemos permitir que esto siga pasando

-¿El ZSD?-Pregunto confundido Angel

-Departamento de SWAT de zootopia

-Oh ya veo, supongo que es lo mejor que puede hacer de momento

-Bueno te dejo se que tiene cosas que hacer, espero buenos resultados de ti

-Gracias alcalde que tenga un buen dia

Cuando Angel iba de un lado para otro conociendo a sus compañeros acabo enterándose gracias a Garraza de que Bogo le había dado el día libre por su acto y que quizás necesitaría un descanso por este dia así que antes de irse se despidió de sus 2 amigos recordándoles que siempre estaba disponible por radio y subió a su moto para regresar a casa después de lo que por seguro fue un primer día muy agitado de trabajo, pero aun no había acabado pues cuando iba de regreso a casa un auto lo empezó a seguir, el lo noto y lo vigilo unos minutos hasta que por el lado del pasajero vio un arma salir apuntándole _¿Esto no termina nunca eh?_ Pensó, trato de esquivar los disparos pero uno de ellos alcanzo la rueda trasera haciéndolo perder el control en ese momento se lanzo contra el vehículo en movimiento cayendo encima, una vez ahí desde arriba desarmo al pasajero y luego tras romper el vidrio del conductor arrojo a este a la calle y de un salto entro al coche

-¿Quieres dar un paseo cariño?-Le dijo sarcásticamente al mapache que le había disparado desde el auto

-¿¡Estas loco!?-le dijo en una combinación de enojo y a la vez miedo el mapache

-¿Qué te parece si visitamos a unos amigos en el precinto 1 eh?

-¿¡Qué tal si te rompo la cara!?

-Oh por favor yo no lo intentaría a no ser que quieras despertar en una sala de interrogatorio

El mapache simplemente se quedo en silencio en lo que el lobo los llevaba al precinto 1

* * *

 **Nota de autor:Se que la mayoría de todo esto es conversación y mas conversación pero bueno tratare de no dar tanta conversación para poder dar mas detalle a otras cosas para el siguiente capitulo que subiré... no se cuando pero esta entre mañana o pasado mañana espero debido a que el estudio como a todos en este sitio es la prioridad y pues no puedo escribir todo el tiempo**

 **Por cierto gracias a ThePhantomPain02 por el review y el consejo**


	3. El asalto al banco

**Bienvenidos a lo que sera el capitulo con mas acción de todos (lo digo como si mi historia llevara muchos capítulos) y bueno solo agradecer a aquellos que me han estado apoyando en lo que es mi primer obra literaria lo cual si, se que no esta muy bien redactada y eso pero meh esto lo hago sacado de un sueño que tuve y cuesta un poco explicarlo jeje bueno ya no los molesto con notas aburridas ahi tienen el siguiente capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

Antes de llegar al precinto 1 para entregar al mapache y poder descansar un poco después de este día tan agotante Angel pidió a Judy que le tuviera preparadas unas esposas y que llegaría en breve y así fue, unos pocos minutos después de contactar con Judy Angel se presento en el coche de quien fuera el dueño y llevo al mapache a la entrada donde Judy lo esperaba con las esposas que pidió y se veía algo confundida

-Hola de nuevo Judy, mira que me encontré en mi camino a casa

-Eh… y el quien es?-Pregunto aun mas confundida

-Oh si, mira cuando iba de regreso a casa al parecer 2 tipos me siguieron en ese coche-dijo mientras señalo al coche en el estacionamiento-y me dispararon, bueno EL me disparo

-Y el otro donde esta?

-Supongo… que… en medio de la carretera en alguna parte

-Espera, que quieres decir con eso?

-Larga historia Hopps tan solo encárgate de el al parecer me han puesto como objetivo a matar por mi acto esta mañana, lo cual fue... mas rápido de lo que esperaba de hecho, supongo que había un octavo tipo vigilándonos a lo lejos, yo que se, la verdad no se que hacer, tendré que hablar con Bogo… otra vez

-Rayos, al menos has demostrado que puedes cuidarte solo supongo que ser un objetivo de quien sea que te quiera… muerto… no debería ser un problema

-Eso crees pero créeme cada vez se harán peor, oye mira de verdad me tengo que ir aquí te dejo a este tipo

Angel lanzo al mapache al suelo con agresividad y entro al precinto por tercera vez en el día para volver a informar a Bogo

-Ben informa a Bogo que voy a su oficina

-Por supuesto amigo

Entonces después de llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Bogo paro un pequeño momento a pensar que decir entonces abrió la puerta y entro

-Jefe tengo un problema y es muy serio

-Que pasa?-le respondió con su tono que pareciera estar de malas todo el día

-Creo que me han puesto como objetivo pero no estoy seguro, hoy me han seguido y me dispararon en mi camino a casa, atrape a uno de los responsables de esto pero ahora no tengo donde quedarme

-Pues en tal caso puedes quedarte aquí en el precinto, deberías estar mas seguro aquí

-No hay de otra verdad?

-Bueno a no ser que quieras correr el riesgo de que te disparen y no te volvamos a ver…

-Creo que aquí estoy bien jefe gracias

-Bien supongo que no tendrás un descanso en algo de tiempo ¿podrás aguantarlo?

-Puedo con eso y mas, iré a ver si alguien necesita mi ayuda que tenga buen día jefe

El lobo salió de ahí un poco tranquilo sabiendo que contaría con la protección del ZSD y de todo el precinto pero aun así saber que alguien lo quería muerto probablemente el terrorista que tenia que buscar no lo dejaba en paz, de cualquier modo paso el resto del día ayudando a otros oficiales en persecuciones y demás cosas gracias a que se le había asignado una moto que se tenían ahí guardadas para moverse rápido por la ciudad, hasta que algo llamo mucho su atención un caso al que tuvo que responder mas rápido que nunca

-Angel te necesitan en el banco nacional ya! La alarma se activo y se cree que hay 4 tipos armados-Dijo completamente alarmado Garraza

-Bien ya voy no envíes refuerzos lo haré solo-Pensó en los amigos que se había hecho en tan solo un día y no quería que se arriesgaran mas vidas que la de el y quien fuera que estuviera en el banco

-Pero…

-Sin peros Ben no quiero arriesgar mas vidas!

Antes de que Garraza pudiera decir algo mas Angel ya se estaba alejando en su moto y en cuestión de segundos llego a la escena del crimen y los ladrones seguían ahí _aun ahí ¿eh? malditos lentos ¿desde cuanto zootopia se volvió tan peligrosa?_ Pensó mientras se cubría contra la pared que estaba junto a la puerta asomándose unas veces para confirmar lo que se había dicho _ok, 4 ladrones de poca experiencia tu puedes Angel_ claro que esta no era tarea fácil así que ya desde antes había tomado un rifle por si alguna operación peligrosa como esta se presentaba, así que pensó en un plan para acabar con ellos _vamos ya hiciste esto antes ¿Por qué ahora no?_ Entrar era una estupidez pues no había cobertura, tendría que hacerlo desde afuera así que abrió la puerta de cristal y empezó a disparar contra sus objetivos pero solo le dio a uno en su chaleco antibalas causándole muy poco daño

-Es el es nuestro objetivo mátenlo!

 _¿Espera que? Oh rayos es una trampa!_ Y valla que lo era porque cuando giro su cabeza hacia atrás vio a 2 zorros y 2 hienas apuntándole listos para disparar, en ese momento Angel giro su arma hacia ellos y empezó a dispararles corriendo para buscar cobertura aun recordando los 4 que estaban dentro que por lo poco que alcanzo a ver eran unos ciervos, cuando al fin encontró un lugar que lo cubriera de los 8 animales queriéndolo matar noto que su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando y hasta ese momento comenzó a dolerle _menos mal que soy diestro_ puso su rifle en su espalda debido a que ahora seria muy difícil disparar con el y saco una de sus pistolas y estaba a punto de disparar contra alguno de los 8 criminales hasta que escucho un sonido que llamo su atención, era un helicóptero e iba hacia su dirección entonces la radio de Angel sonó

-Oficial Lobardo vamos a salvarlo!

 _Oh gracias ¿pero quien? Que yo sepa el ZPD no tiene helicópteros asi_ entonces alzo su vista al cielo _oh cielos estos tipos tienen un problema_ pensó con una pequeña risa, era el ZSD y estaban ahí por la alarma activada del banco entonces los 8 criminales empezaron a disparar contra el helicóptero así que Angel aprovecho para tomarlos de espaldas y acabar con 3 de ellos, entonces el pasajero del helicóptero comenzó a disparar también acabando con 2 mas hasta que uno de ellos saco _¡¿Un lanzacohetes!?_ Rápidamente Angel tomo su radio para avisar al piloto pero… era muy tarde y el zorro ya había disparado derribando al helicóptero, lo que lleno de una rabia inmensa al lobo dando un aullido que se pudo escuchar a bastante distancia y saliendo de su cobertura para disparar contra los últimos 3 criminales acabando con 2 y dejando malherido al ultimo sobreviviente

Entonces después de todo el desastre Angel cayo de rodillas analizando todo lo que había acabado de pasar

-Al fin se termino esto-se dijo a si mismo

-No lo creo cachorrito!-Le respondió una voz algo ronca

Rápidamente Angel giro su cabeza hacia arriba viendo lo que parecía ser la figura de un canguro y entonces todo se volvió negro…

* * *

 **Consejos y reviews se agradecen :)**


	4. El fin

**Guau! ¿En serio acabo de escribir todo esto? ok sin duda me esforcé mucho con este capitulo el cual para su información sera el ultimo de todos ¿y eso a quien le importa? se que a nadie porque casi ni tengo follows, pero no pasa nada esto lo hago por gusto y no por fama como mi afición de youtuber asi que espero que no se me pasara nada y que tenga los menores errores posibles; Disfruten!**

* * *

El resto del día después de el robo al banco fue completamente normal y de hecho los crímenes en ese día después de eso disminuyeron drásticamente hasta cierto punto en el que no hubo ningún crimen durante toda una hora algo extraño pasaba aquí y Judy lo notaba y lo notaba aun mas desde que Angel no había vuelto al precinto cosa que de momento, ignoro, paso el día y todos se fueron a sus casas

El siguiente día Nick y Judy se extrañaron por ver que Angel no se había presentado y decidieron preguntar a Garraza que es lo ultimo que había hecho

-Se encargo del asalto al banco, pero entonces no regreso

-Gracias por la ayuda Ben si sabes algo mas por favor dínoslo creemos que esta en problemas-respondió preocupada Judy

-De hecho hay una cosa…

-Déjalo salir gatito-Respondió Nick

-Hay un sobreviviente del tiroteo, un zorro, esta en el hospital ahora mismo el sabrá algo de lo que sucedió ahí pero por favor sean delicados con esto, aquí tienen su perfil

-Lo haremos Ben muchas gracias por la ayuda

El zorro y la coneja salieron en dirección al hospital para obtener respuestas de que había pasado con su compañero…

* * *

Angel abrió los ojos y al parecer se encontraba atado a una silla, su cabeza le dolía de manera horrible al igual que su brazo y el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, lo cual hubiera sido un problema si no fuera que es un lobo y tenia una visión nocturna bastante buena, a su alrededor todo parecía vacío y el bien sabia que estaba pasando así que con sus garras rompió la cuerda que lo sujetaba a la silla y silenciosamente se acerco al pasillo que había a su izquierda, había un lobo mirando hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda y estaba armado _Justo lo que sospeche… Rogers_ lo había secuestrado y al parecer se había salvado de la tortura porque había una caja de herramientas al lado de la silla que había dejado, así que, antes de hacer cualquier tontería se acerco y miro que había dentro _instrumentos de tortura ¿eh? Maldición, me llevare este cuchillo_ era un cuchillo de supervivencia bastante afilado y parecía nuevo así que se acerco al lobo por detrás y aquí comenzó lo que seria una batalla por su vida…

* * *

-Hola oficiales Hopps y Wilde buscamos a esta persona-Le dijo con seguridad a la recepcionista pasándole una carpeta con la foto y el nombre del zorro

-Claro oficiales, habitación 252 se encuentra en un mal estado así que por favor sean delicados-Respondió con una voz muy tranquila la recepcionista

-Así será gracias

Los 2 oficiales después de subir muchas y cuando digo muchas es porque son MUCHAS escaleras debido a que el elevador estaba clausurado al fin llegaron al decimo piso donde se encontraba la persona que buscaban

-Habitación 252, tu primero zanahorias-Dijo con su típica sonrisa Nick

Al entrar se encontraron con el zorro que se encontraba despierto en su cama

-¿Señor William? Queremos hacerle unas preguntas-Hablo primero Judy

-¿Y ustedes quienes son y porque me quieren hacer preguntas?-Respondió bruscamente el zorro

-Señor somos los oficiales Wilde y Hopps y queremos saber que paso en el supuesto asalto al banco de ayer-Respondió Nick acercándose cada vez mas a el-Claro a no ser que quieras que llamemos al lobo que te disparo-Le dijo susurrándole al oído

Su pulso se elevo

-No por favor ese tipo esta loco!

-Entonces dinos que paso y no lo traeremos ¿ok?

-Ok, miren, Rogers puso una recompensa por el así que unos amigos y yo hicimos un plan para acabar con el, lo vigilamos un rato y notamos que estaba respondiendo a muchas llamadas así que si hacíamos algo grande el vendría por nosotros, cuando llegamos lo acorralamos y un helicóptero creo que decía que era del DSZ lo ayudo disparando contra nosotros el mato a 3 de mis amigos y el helicóptero a otros 2 así que saque un lanzacohetes y lo derribe entonces al parecer el lobo ese se enojo y nos disparo a los últimos que quedábamos, al parecer soy el único que vivió para contarlo

-¿Y viste que paso con el después?-Le pregunto Judy

-Un canguro se le acerco y ahí me desmaye no pude ver nada mas

-Rogers…-Susurro Nick-Ok nos has dicho suficiente gracias por la ayuda, no llamaremos al lobo

-Gracias-Respondió el zorro con alivio

* * *

Angel había derribado al lobo e hizo una pregunta simple

-¿Dónde estamos? Y ni se te ocurra gritar o te ira mal-Dijo con agresividad Angel

-En una mansión en alguna parte del centro de la ciudad por favor no me hagas daño-Respondió asustado el otro lobo

Angel simplemente lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y tomo su arma para buscar una salida, el lugar era grande y al parecer esto era simplemente el sótano, su primer objetivo era buscar sus cosas y ponerse en contacto con Judy y Nick para pedir refuerzos, supuso que estarían en el sótano con el así que solo era cuestión de buscar por ahí con cuidado de no ser descubierto

Al ir tras pasillo en pasillo encontró un par de guardias en la puerta de una habitación en el sótano por lo que creyó que ahí estarían sus cosas, no era buena idea disparar porque llamaría mucho la atención así que espero a que se distrajeran un poco y corrió agachado por el que tenia mas cerca, lo tomo de la espalda, le corto el cuello y lanzo el cuchillo al otro, matándolo también, entonces abrió la puerta y se encontró con 3 prisioneros mas, 1 lobo, 1 rinoceronte y 1 zorro ártico estaban atados cada uno en una silla separados

-Ey amigo ¿estas bien? ¿Quién eres?

-Capitán colmillo-respondió con una tonada que dio a entender a Angel que estaba malherido-Del ZSD

-¿Del ZSD? ¿Y porque están aquí?

-Cuando derribaron nuestro helicóptero sobrevivimos a la caída pero nos capturaron y nos trajeron aquí

En ese momento a Angel se le ilumino la mente y recordó que paso en el banco

-Ustedes son los del helicóptero! Vamos los sacare de aquí-Le dijo mientras desataba a cada uno de ellos-Asi que capitán colmillo… ¿y ustedes?

-Sargento Frost-Le dijo el zorro ártico mientras se masajeaba el brazo

-Sargento Cuerno-Le dijo el rinoceronte **(Soy bien creativo ¿verdad? déjenme no sabia que nombre ponerle)**

-Bien, supongo que ya sabrán quien soy así que deberíamos tomarnos un momento para armarnos e irnos cuando estén listos

El lobo le dio el rifle que tomo de el guardia de antes al Sargento Colmillo y las 2 pistolas que estaban entre sus cosas a los 2 sargentos entonces después de un pequeño momento una alarma comenzó a sonar

-Creo que alguien encontró mi desastre, prepárense!

* * *

-Ok Nick, sabemos que lo secuestraron pero ¿donde?

-¿Hay alguna propiedad registrada a nombre de Rogers? Deberíamos investigar en alguna de sus propiedades

-Buena idea, zorro astuto

Después de husmear por los archivos policiales se encontraron con una mansión registrada a su nombre

-Supongo que podemos iniciar por ahí-Dijo Nick

Así que los 2 subieron a su vehículo y se dirigieron a la mansión, a medio camino recibieron una llamada de Garraza pidiendo que investigaran la alarma activada que había molestado a algunos vecinos porque llevaba mucho tiempo activada y esa alarma venia de su destino, así que los 2 sospecharon lo mismo

-Angel…-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron todo muy pacifico y normal

-¿Ves algo sospechoso zanahorias?-Pregunto Nick mientras se levantaba sus lentes de aviador

-Pues no mu… ¿¡Pero que!?-Había visto a un coyote cayendo de la ventana del segundo piso

* * *

-Ok tenemos que irnos de aquí, Capitán muéstreme que sabe hacer y sáquenos de aquí

Entonces el lobo se acerco a la puerta y miro hacia la izquierda entonces Angel noto un laser en la nuca del lobo y rápidamente lo jalo dentro de la habitación y comenzó a disparar en dirección proveniente del laser

-Cayeron 2!-Grito Angel a sus nuevos compañeros-Supongo que me seguirán a mi, vengan y miren todas las direcciones ¿ok? No podemos tomar riesgos

Siguieron por varios pasillos buscando la manera de salir de ahí defendiéndose de aquellos que los querían muertos hasta que encontraron un elevador

-Un elevador en una mansión ¿eh? Que sofisticado

-Solo sáquenos de aquí oficial-Le dijo con miedo en su voz el zorro ártico

-Esta bien vamos todos, al elevador

Los 4 animales subieron al elevador de gran tamaño, incluso cabía el sargento Cuerno, cuando quisieron ir al primer piso el botón no funcionaba

-Tendremos que ir hasta arriba señores esto va a durar mas de lo esperado, oye Sargento Frost

-¿Si oficial?

-Es la primera vez que tienes que disparar contra alguien ¿verdad?

-Esta en lo correcto fui entrenado para esto pero al pilotar helicópteros de transporte normalmente no te pone en estas situaciones

-Eso explicaría tus nervios

Después de un momento la puerta se comenzó a abrir y los 4 salieron de ahí, fueron sorprendidos por 4 enemigos uno para cada uno que iban desarmados y les quitaron sus armas arrojándolas para que no pudieran tomarlas

-Peleen a puños ¿o tienen miedo?-Les dijo uno

-Oh amigo quizás me dispararon en el brazo pero te arrepentirás de esto coyote!

Después de que los 2 intercambiaran golpes por un rato Angel tomo al coyote y lo lanzo por la ventana, entonces se giro para ver como estaban sus amigos

Colmillo estaba ganando y le estaba poniendo una paliza al leopardo que lo enfrento

Cuerno aun estaba peleando contra su oponente que era un elefante parecía que iba a ganar, todo bien

Frost… no es que le fuera tan bien pues el zorro mas grande que el lo estaba pateando mientras el estaba en el piso y al parecer se había aparecido otro para golpearlo también

A Angel no le gusto esta escena y rápidamente fue en ayuda de Frost, cuando comenzó a golpear a uno otro llego por su espalda y lo tomo de los brazos dejándolo inmóvil, Colmillo noto esto y también fue en ayuda de Frost y de Angel, rápidamente los 2 lobos acabaron con sus enemigos y se acercaron a Frost quien al parecer estaba llorando

-Calma Frost ven aquí amigo-Dijo Colmillo

-Creo… creo que me han roto la pierna!

-Déjame revisar Frost cálmate-Respondió Angel antes de revisar a Frost

Los 2 lobos se pusieron a revisar el estado del zorro, entonces Cuerno quien había ganado se acerco a ellos también

-No esta rota pero si recibió mucho daño-Dijo preocupado Angel-¿Puedes caminar amigo? Inténtalo

Frost se levanto y trato de caminar pero le costaba mucho por el dolor de su pierna

-Demonios no podemos dejarlo aquí-Dijo Colmillo

-Bueno, tengo una idea...

* * *

-Nick ¿¡Viste eso!?

-Algo esta pasando ahí dentro ¿Crees que debamos pedir refuerzos?

-Hazlo vamos a entrar

-Espera ¿Escuche bien zanahorias? Ahí dentro hay animales con armas y nosotros solo tenemos estas cosas que no son nada contra eso-Le dijo mientras mostraba su tranquilizador

-Y debido a eso le pedí a Bogo tomar esto

Judy abrió el maletero del coche y lo que había ahí dentro sorprendió completamente a Nick

-¿Estas loca? No voy a dispararle a nadie

-Entonces no quieres sacar a nuestro amigo de ahí

-Si quiero pero ni siquiera se usar esto y…

-Es como el tranquilizador así que tendrás una gran puntería, ah y también querrás ponerte esto- le dijo pasándole un chaleco antibalas

-Rayos zanahorias no quiero hacer esto de verdad

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-Ok, rayos hagamos esto de una vez

Los 2 caminaron por el patio hasta la puerta frontal de la mansión, todo estaba bastante desolado así que llegaron sin ningún tipo de problema y abrieron la puerta, decidieron subir al segundo piso de donde había caído el coyote de antes

* * *

-Cuerno toma a Frost, las escaleras están ahí cerca vamos, nos vamos de aquí

Los 4 animales empezaron a bajar las escaleras y escucharon que se acercaban 2 animales por ahí así que Angel tomo cobertura en donde esquinaban las escaleras y echo un vistazo rápido

-Un momento…-Entonces salió al descubierto para encontrarse con sus 2 compañeros de policía-Chicos están aquí!

Los 2 se sorprendieron bastante por el encuentro inesperado

-Angel, supongo que nuestro buen terrorista te tuvo aquí un rato-Dijo Nick

-No solo a mi sino también a estos tipos del ZSD

Entonces los 3 sargentos del ZSD salieron al pasillo donde estaban los policias

-Oficiales Hopps y Wilde-Dijo Colmillo sorprendido

-Es correcto y… ¿ustedes?-Pregunto Judy

-Capitan Colmillo, este chiquitín es el sargento Frost y el grande el sargento Cuerno

-Vaya equipo tenias aquí-Dijo Nick

-Miren podemos hablar luego, ahora mismo no quiero seguir aquí-Dijo Angel

Entonces los 6 animales se dirigieron a la entrada y Angel estaba por abrirla cuando paro, los otros 5 lo vieron confundido

-No, Cuerno lleva a Frost fuera, usa la radio del coche de policía para pedir una ambulancia y tu Colmillo deberías irte junto a Judy y Nick, hay algo que terminar aquí

-Hablas del saltitos ¿verdad?-Pregunto Nick

-Si, si esta es su mansión entonces debería estar por ahí-Entonces señalo a la única habitación que había en ese piso que aun no habían explorado

-Entonces me quedo este es mi caso también-Dijo Judy

-Y yo-Agrego Nick

-Yo no te abandonare chico este tipo me torturo a mi y a mi equipo, se arrepentirá de eso

-Yo me uno-dijo Frost bajando de Cuerno

-Espera ¿Que? Tu pierna no te dejara pelear bien-Advirtió Angel

-Ya no me duele tanto puedo hacerlo

-Como quieras… ¿y tu grandulón?-Pregunto Nick a Cuerno el cual simplemente afirmo con la cabeza

-Bien si vamos a ir todos cuídense unos a otros, síganme-Dijo Angel dirigiéndose a la habitación

Entonces abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una grandísima habitación que parecía un campo de entrenamiento para… bueno estos tipos, entonces por los altavoces sonó una voz que Angel y los del ZSD reconocieron perfectamente, era Rogers

-Al fin están aquí!, ¿Quiénes se sienten matando a todo mi equipo?

-¿Unos héroes quizás?-Dijo Nick

-Los que te patearan el culo-Dijo oscuramente Colmillo

-Oh que miedo!-Unas puertas se abrieron-Primero lleguen a mi y veremos que pasa después

Entonces se escucharon voces, eran varios animales acercándose a ellos y no con buenas intenciones

-Ok prepárense tendremos que avanzar rápido, carguen sus armas!-Ordeno Angel

Su objetivo era llegar a una puerta que habían visto que parecía llevar a Rogers

Después de estar acorralados un buen rato y defenderse de los muchísimos atacantes, lograron empezar a avanzar poco a poco, lo que hizo que Rogers se preocupara un poco y activara un dispositivo que desactivo las armas de todos ahí

-Ups!-Se burlo Rogers

Todos guardaron sus armas y empezaron a usar sus propias patas, eran mas de 20 tipos contra 6, pero claro se podría decir que Angel y Colmillo contaba cada uno como 4 animales y Cuerno como 10 debido a su fuerza y habilidad en pelear, pero entonces llegaron mas y mas y Frost estaba siendo golpeado por varios animales a la vez otra vez lo que hizo que algo, dentro de el, se prendiera, era su espíritu de supervivencia que no lo dejaría morir ahí

El zorro ártico se levanto muy rapido aun recibiendo golpes y dando unos cuantos golpes noqueo a los que lo rodeaban y entonces seguía ayudar a sus amigos

Primero fue por Judy que parecía empezar a tener problemas con tantos animales, los tomo por sorpresa y con la ayuda de Judy acabo con todos en segundos

Después miro a Nick y a Cuerno, parecía que se podían defender bien pero entonces unos animales con bates llegaron y derribaron a Cuerno dejando expuesto a Nick, el y Judy se acercaron a los 2 y tomando los bates de los enemigos acabaron rápido con sus enemigos

Entonces los 4 miraron a Colmillo y a Angel solo para quedar impresionados, tenían todo bajo control y ninguno de los 2 parecía tener algún daño

-Supongo que esos eran todos, vamos hay que movernos

Esta vez Rogers se asusto mucho con esto pues para su calculo había enviado a mas de 75 animales después de desactivar las armas ahí dentro 5 habían ido por el zorro ártico, 45 para los 2 lobos, 10 para la coneja y 15 al rinoceronte, todos con cuchillos, bates, llaves y demás armas cuerpo a cuerpo y ya no le quedaba nadie, todos sus hombres habían caído en combate así que trato de huir pero cuando abrió la puerta fue detenido por Angel quien lo estrello en la pared después de sujetarlo del cuello

-¿Adonde crees que vas? Te tenemos el hogar perfecto, es mucho mejor que esto

Entonces por la radio de Judy se escucho a Bogo

-Hopps ¿Dónde estas?

-Estoy dentro de la mansión jefe, tenemos a Rogers Peterson y… una buena cantidad de criminales mas

-¿De verdad? Buen trabajo

-Oh y también al oficial Lobardo y un equipo del ZSD que estaba prisionero

-¿Tu y Wilde los sacaron de ahí?

-No, ellos se liberaron antes de que llegáramos

-Esta bien vamos a entrar

Entonces por la puerta de la habitación que estaba lejos de ellos ahora vieron al jefe y varios oficiales del ZSD entrar, Bogo se quedo quieto un momento tratando de analizar que había pasado ahí, pero decidió no descubrirlo tan solo se acerco lentamente a los 6 animales y fijándose en los oficiales de policía solo dijo una palabra

-Papeleo

-¿Mucho?-Pregunto Nick

Bogo afirmo con la cabeza

-Rayos

-Entonces jefe ¿Qué hará con todo esto?-Pregunto Angel

-Supongo que tendré que encarcelar a todos, ahora ustedes-Dijo fijando la mirada en los sargentos del ZSD-Informare al alcalde de esto, supongo que estarán en la misma situación que ellos

-Jefe Bogo ¿No puedo tener un día de descanso al menos? Mire todo esto tan solo…

-Serán 2 semanas, después de lo que has pasado en tus únicos 2 días en la fuerza te mereces algo así y supongo que eso va para todos

Entonces Bogo al no querer saber mas de lo que sucedió ahí comenzó a subir a los animales a los camiones para llevarlos a la cárcel

-Supongo que este fue un día productivo-Dijo Angel-¿Alguien quiere comer algo en nuestro tiempo de descanso?

Los 5 animales aceptaron

-Bien, yo invito-Agrego Angel

Entonces los 6 salieron de ahí para regresar a sus respectivas casas, cuando Angel llego a la suya noto algo extraño, la puerta estaba abierta y cuando entro escucho un sonido que se hacia mas rápido cada vez

-Oh mierda!-Grito mientras corría hacia fuera de su casa

Salto a la calle para escuchar una gran explosión que destruyo su casa entera _Maldito Rogers!_ Pensó

-Tengo que llamar a Nick y a Judy no creo que los del ZSD tengan este mismo problema ellos no se involucraron hasta mucho después que yo

Entonces Angel inicio una llamada grupal entre los 3

-Angel ¿que necesitas? Estamos aquí

-NO por lo que mas quieran NO entren a sus casas

-¿Y eso blanquito?

-Pon en la radio el noticiero un momento

Ya estaban empezando a llegar bomberos, ambulancias, policías y noticieros todo para ver que había ocurrido ahí, por las noticias Nick y Judy escucharon que había pasado

-¿Es tu casa la que exploto?

-Si, no entren a sus casas, pediré al alcalde un equipo antibombas del ZSD a sus casas

-Pero ni siquiera sabes donde vivimos-Dijo Nick

-Soy un hacker profesional y tengo la dirección de sus casas así que…

-¿¡QUE!? Maldito lobo!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Yo también los quiero-Dijo antes de colgar la llamada

-Bueno al menos tengo todo mi dinero en el banco-Dijo mientras se sentó al otro lado de la calle viendo su casa arder

Entonces, despues de un rato, se levanto y dio una caminata por zootopia para tranquilizarse de sus últimos días agitadísimos mientras escuchaba música en su teléfono viendo el hermoso atardecer

* * *

 **¿Y ya? ¿Lo voy a dejar ahí simplemente? no, haré un epilogo y si me dan ganas una secuela a esto un poco mas larga**

 **Consejos y reviews se agradecen como siempre... bla bla bla...**


	5. Epilogo

**Esto es lo ultimo que van a tener de mi en mucho tiempo, aun no tengo bien pensado si hacer la secuela o no aunque lo mas probable es que no, también cabe remarcar que este epilogo sera bastante corto**

* * *

Era el día siguiente a la explosión de la casa y efectivamente como predijo Angel, habían bombas en las casas de sus compañeros, todo salió bien y no sucedió nada malo desde entonces

El tuvo que estar en un motel esa noche debido a lo que sucedió a su casa, tenia dinero si, pero no podía malgastarlo pues necesitaría buscar un nuevo hogar

Angel se levanto de golpe, había tenido una pesadilla sobre lo que paso ayer, rápidamente se calmo y recordó algo que lo ayudo a olvidarlo… mas o menos, y era que hoy se iban a reunir en un bar los 6 para comer algo y hablar un poco, así que se vistió con una chamarra negra, pantalón azul oscuro, tenis grises y el toque final: unas gafas de sol, entonces salió del motel pagando la noche que había pasado ahí y se dirigió a pie hacia el bar

Cuando llego todos lo estaban esperando, se le había olvidado revisar la hora, se acerco a ellos y tomo asiento

-Perdón por la tardanza he estado teniendo problemas para dormir

-No pasa nada hermano se te comprende perfectamente-Respondió Colmillo

Entonces todos comieron y pasaron un buen rato platicando y contando historias de su vida, todos menos Angel y Frost que dejaron al final

-Oye lobito Colmillo dijo que sabe pelear tan bien por su entrenamiento en el ZSD ¿pero que de ti? En la policía tampoco nos enseñan mucho-Argumento Nick

Angel lo miro por un momento

-Supongo que tendré que decirlo, esta será una larga historia chicos ¿están listos?

Todos afirmaron con sus cabezas

-Bien, mi padre no fue… un gran ejemplar que digamos, nosotros no teníamos mucho y el se ganaba su dinero como mercenario pero el quería lo mejor para mi asi que me pregunto que quería ser de mayor, yo le dije que policía como descubrirán los mas investigadores y me explico que peligros conllevaría esto, y a mi no me importo por lo que el no argumento ni nada simplemente lo acepto. Tiempo después cuando tenia 14 años un ladrón entro a nuestra casa e iba armado, no se como pero yo solo logre desarmar al ladrón y esperar a que llegara la policía por el, entonces a mi padre se le ocurrió entrenar conmigo, las primeras 3 peleas me gano pero entonces yo Salí victorioso del resto entonces cuando cumplí 16 entre a un club de pelea ilegal donde ayudaba a ganar dinero a mi padre y claro mientras mas peleaba…

-Mas fuerte y habilidoso te volvías-Termino Frost

-Exacto, abandone ese club hace 1 año para entrar a la academia de policía y… bueno aquí estoy

-Wow supongo que tuviste una infancia difícil-Dijo Judy

-Si… pero eso es cosa del pasado ahora estoy completamente bien

-Claro, con una casa que exploto, dos tiros en dos días, un secuestro y un pequeño corte de un cuchillo durante la gran pelea-Dijo Nick

-Tienes razón quizás necesite buscar un lugar donde quedarme, no pienso quedarme en el precinto o en ese horrible motel por siempre

-Un momento chicos-Llamando la atención de todos dijo Judy-¿Qué paso con Frost en la mansión? Paso de vulnerable y débil a… una bestia, de hecho me salvo la vida

-Supongo que simplemente fue la adrenalina del momento-Respondió Frost

-Chico yo veo mucho potencial en ti, salvaste la vida de la mejor policía en esta ciudad y nos ayudaste mucho en el escape del secuestro creo yo que deberías practicar mas tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tu puntería falla un poco pero nada grave-Dijo el capitán

-Lo hare amigo

Paso el rato y de hecho estuvieron todo el día ahí hasta el anochecer cuando todos se despidieron y solo se quedo Angel que después de pagar la cuenta se fue a retirar algo de dinero del banco para pagar su siguiente y ultima noche en el motel, entonces 4 zorros con vestiduras negras entraron con una bolsa bastante sospechosa _Tiene que ser una broma_ pensó Angel, sus sospechas se hicieron realidad al los 4 zorros sacar armas y mascaras de la bolsa y empezaron a pedir el dinero a las encargadas del banco

Uno de ellos se acerco a el y le ordeno que se tirara al suelo como habían hecho los demás mientras le apuntaba a la cara con su rifle

-Yo apartaría eso de ahí amigo-Dijo burlesco Angel

Entonces el criminal quizo golpear con la culata del arma al lobo, este lo detuvo y le regreso el golpe dejándolo en el piso inconsciente, uno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta de esto y empezó a dispararle a lo que el lobo respondió con lo mismo y así acabo matando a los otros 3 entonces se acerco a una de las encargadas y simple y tranquilamente dijo

-Llama a la policía

Entonces el lobo se fue de ahí hacia el motel el estaba consciente de que había recibido un tiro en el pecho pero no le dio tanta importancia el solo pensó en curarse en el motel

-Supongo que este es mi día a día-Se dijo a si mismo-Soy un maldito imán de problemas, quizás debería tomar en cuenta unirme al DSZ… pero luego ahora mismo tengo otras preocupaciones-Dijo mirando su herida reciente

Cuando llego al motel se dirigió instantáneamente a su habitación y se limpio la herida

 _Esta es mi vida ahora_ pensó _la decisión esta hecha me uniré al ZSD que de cualquier modo es casi lo mismo que ser policía solo que ahí puedo aplicar la fuerza libremente_ entonces sonrió y durmió pacíficamente después de un día normal en la vida del Oficial Lobardo quien después de estar 2 días en la fuerza policial había recibido una invitación para unirse a los equpos de asalto por parte directa del alcalde, su vida era un libro lleno de aventuras y aun quedan muchas paginas…

* * *

 **Como se nota que ni tengo habilidad de ser escritor ni tengo imaginación :v**

 **De cualquier modo espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic**


End file.
